Everything is not what it seems
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: All his life he was considered insane for his hallucinations but when he dies does anyone see the truth? Oneshot. Character death.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom of Hearts.**

A girl with long light blonde hair and in a perfectly pressed all black business suit (the feminine version of course) is pulled out of a midday meeting at work. The agent is bright new talent and everyone's favorite at work. She bats her blue eyes and baits the whales of advertising to her advertising firm where she signs and draws up contracts for them. She is known as a strong person however, today is different. Today a death occurred. Today Namine Lincoln cried and cried in front of the window walls of the board room. She got the news from a police officer with a kind smile and a crinkly face. Who is now holding her upright and steady as she uses his support to cry and let her emotions run free. She was responsible for his actions.

* * *

><p>Earlier today<p>

Demyx played his sitar using his fingers to pluck the strings instead of a stupid pick. The sounds that cried out from his sitar were his mood, his place of mind, and his thoughts. The sound that wailed out were cries of pain and overwhelming sadness that never seemed to end. Even when he was with her he always felt pain and sadness only his friend named Arpeggio. His friend was an instrument of music, of sound with blue covering his whole body. Enough blue was there so it almost looked like Arpeggio was drowning in the sea. He was covered from head to toe in rich blue…

Arpeggio reminded Demyx of the sea and the element water and that was truly important after all Demyx didn't want to be reminded in any way of…..

Demyx shuddered as the word entered his temple, his mind: _Fire. _The element was nothing but destruction and chaos! It only ate and consumed the beauty of this world! It never gave anything back to the Mother Earth!

But water did. The thought of water soothed Demyx. His body and mind felt washed my waves and rolls of rich blue. Demyx turned to his beautiful tank of blue fish. They swam lazily and were all mellow. Blue was sweet. Blue was relaxing. Demyx was the element water. He had to be.

He walked around his living room trying to find the remote when he saw red. A flickering red on the answering machine.

"No!" He screamed clutching his head as unwelcome and harsh images seeped into his head. The voices are trying to come back! No! He couldn't let them come back!

He ran to his tank. "My pretties! Daddy needs you!" He yelled running to the fishes. They calm him. He gasped and gathered his breath from his running. Demyx leaned his hand against the fish tank then he slowly looked up and screamed a shrill harsh cry. Reflecting in the mirror was fish blood. His fishes were gone!

"Come out!" Demyx yelled. "Come out you monster of fire! You hear me!" He yelled his eyes wide with panic and his body quivering and shaking.

_As you wish master of water. Prepare yourself. There is nowhere to run._

Demyx whipped his head around. "Axel!" He yelled as he bit his bottom lip.

_You can't hide._

_Give up you lazy coward!_

_Do you really think you can beat us? We are Organization XIII after all!_

"Stop! I'm not afraid of you! I won't let you control me!" Demyx screamed.

_Are you sure about that? You have always been the weaker lazier boy! _

Demyx gripped his head. "I have joined the Somebodies. Why can't you leave my body!" He cried out in exasperation. He ran to the kitchen. "Fine! If you can't leave I can take the pills to make you!" He ripped open the cupboards and found the pills.

"Ha!" He yelled. He tried to open it but he couldn't. His hands were shaking but that wasn't the reason why he couldn't get it open. His hands felt like they were on fire. They started to turn red and the pain they inflicted on Demyx was the worst. He started sobbing. "Please! Please!"

The pain moved further through his body as he tried to open in the bottle. "Oh my Heart! Please! Let me go!" He cried out. Was there a point? They were right he was weaker he couldn't fight them.

_That's right you can't Demyx. You should just let go of the bottle now. Give in IX._

Demyx threw the bottle across the wall and the searing pain and the red went away. Tears ran miles on his face. The salty drops of familiar water traced sunken cheekbones and bitten lips to the end of his face where they plunged to their death on his jean pants. Demyx tucked his knees into his chest. Who could help him? The answer came so fast and quick it was almost like Xaldin's knives. Namine.

He scrambled his brain for the last location of the home phone and smiled. He remembered where it was. Demyx ran into the living room and grabbed the phone from atop the table and dialed Namine's speed dial for her work phone. He heard the ring of the phone and begged for his sister to answer it.

"Namine I beg of you answer…." He muttered as he waited through the rings.

"Hello?" His sister's beautiful familiar voice rang through the phone.

"Namine you have to help me. They are here and I'm-"

"Dem I am in the middle of a meeting. I can't come and babysit you. Let's face it. You lie about this stuff and then the court decides you are harm to yourself and more importantly everyone else and I have to take care of you. Listen closely little brother. If you are by a small chance having one of your episodes take the pills already." She growled.

"Axel hurt me when I tried to open it. I was in such pain Nami please! I beg of you come home! This isn't a joke! I know you don't believe me but that doesn't make me wrong. Please Nami please! Save me!" Demyx cried.

"Axel doesn't exist! Besides just breathe deeply and by the time you finish a couple of rounds of that they will be gone."

"But Nami-!"

"No buts! Bye Demyx!" The line hung up and the dial tone sounded on the other end.

_Did you really think she would listen to her freak of a brother? She is with normal people right now. She doesn't want you. Besides you have used us before to cry for her to come home to you before. The boy who cried mental insanity! HA! Besides you can't get rid of us. Look at the pill bottle Demy._

Demyx frowned. "What are you talking about?" He asked aloud. Demyx walked to the wall of the kitchen where he threw the bottles.

**No. That couldn't have happened…..**

The pill bottle was empty. All the bottle had was a label with Demyx's name on it. The pills were gone. They had disappeared. His full proof plan of getting them to go away was gone. They would be at his side until next week when he visited the doctor again…

_Can you survive a week with us dear Demmy? There is nowhere to escape to. _

A pink orchid appeared in front of his feet. Marluxia was here. The others would arrive shortly and get their revenge. He couldn't let them win. They would torture him… He had to break free somehow. But how?

_Take a knife and cut a few scratches… Or may I recommend a gun?_

Suicide? Demyx had never thought about this before but how could he escape them? They would make him pay they said they would.

_See we can help you sometimes. We just are tired of this stupid game. Let's finish this up. _

They were right. He would finish this now. Namine kept a gun in the house for protection and he knew exactly where it was….

* * *

><p>Sora knocked on the door of Namine's and Demyx's house. He knew Namine was frustrated with her brother the last time they talked but she asked Sora to check up on him because she couldn't focus. After all she loved her brother, even if she sometimes had a weird way of showing it. However, Demyx wasn't answering the door.<p>

He knocked harder. Then he heard something that scared him to death and back; a gunshot and a cry of relief. He butted the door with his shoulder again and again. Finally Sora burst through the door and gasped at the sight in front of him.

Demyx was dead with a bullet in the head.

* * *

><p>Namine raced out of her car and jogged up to her apartment. Why had Demyx done this?<p>

She finally arrived to her room and sighed as she saw the police officers in her living room. A man walked through them to her and flashed his badge.

"I am Detective Terra can you tell me what most likely happened? We know it is a suicide but we need to know why this bottle is here. We also need to know whatever you do about your brother's condition so we can make an accurate report." He said as he handed her the prescription bottle that he had found.

Namine gasped. "This is my brother's medicine. You see sir he was a paranoid man and he had horrible hallucinations that a group called Organization XIII was after him. He was seeing a physician for this but he called me…He told me he was seeing them again… He sounded afraid….Sir I think he killed himself to end his hallucinations."

* * *

><p>As Terra closed up the case he looked around the room. His sister was telling the truth, the boy had a mental disorder. He still couldn't figure out why the boy had had these hallucinations….<p>

He shrugged and told his men to head out so the sister could mourn in peace. He was on his way out when he noticed a pink orchid on the ground that almost looked like someone had tried to hide it…

* * *

><p>A man in a trench coat and pink hair slowly walked out of the rich apartments of uptown and to an alley downtown.<p>

"Is he dead?" A young looking boy with hypnotic eyes and pale blue eyes asked.

He nodded at the boy. "Yes now come on Zexion let's go. Shove the hair out of your eyes and go."

Zexion nodded. "We don't want to get caught into anything bad Marluxia after all:

_Everything is not as it seems."_

**R and R please!**


End file.
